Avatar and the Wizarding World
by Tygersprite
Summary: Harry is making up for the year the year he missed at Hogwarts. The Avatar group is searching for Zuko's mom. Little by little the darkness of the two worlds combine to form an unspeakable evil. Can the boy who lived and the Avatar save the world again?
1. The Boy Who Lived and The Boy in the Ice

N/A: This story takes place after both series finish. Just to help out the time line I'd like to give a few bits of information about the both worlds.

Harry Potter:

Current Minster of Magic-Kingsley Shacklebolt

Hogwarts Headmistress-McGonagall

Year-1998

Also Note that because I am American that things are slight changed due to the difference between the Original and American version. Sorry for Americanizing the story, but I don't know all the changes between the two, so I just left I American because that's the version I know best. Honestly I would rather the printing companies kept it the ways it was. Damn Americans thinking they know best.

Avatar:

Siblings: While its well known that Sokka is older then Katara, most don't know that Zuko is older then Azula, it is noted that she is fourteen on the official avatar site.

* * *

><p><strong>The Avatar and the Wizarding World<strong>

**Chapter One:**

**The Boy Who Lived and The Boy in The Iceberg**

The rising sun turned the lake to gold. The grass seemed to be emerald in compression, while the rest of the sky burned with the beauty ruby red brush strokes. Minerva McGonagall leaned back in her office chair, looking at the enchanted mural. It was a new touch to her old office, the one she had before becoming headmistress. As nice as the office was for the head of Hogwarts, she still preferred her own. The office hidden behind statues and passwords could never be hers. Dumbledore's presence lingered in there as if it were an old perfume; not bad, but the scent could never compare to the person who wore it. It would only make things worse was adding a new scent. The old scent wasn't ready to leave, and the new scent would try to take over. The scents wouldn't mix well together; they'd create an unpleasant odor, something that no one wanted to smell.

Minerva knew better then to claim the office as her own right away. Even after a year, people still mourned the loss of Dumbledore; she herself still shed tears from time to time. The sun finally drifted past the horizon on the mural, and clouds the color of aged pearls drifted a crossed the painted sky. It was noon, meeting time. The witch took out her wand and summoned tea set. The silver tray levitated over, landing with a soft thud on her desk.

"Only two cups today," the headmistress told the tea set. It obeyed and several cups floated off the tray landing back on the shelf. The teapot, a lean pot, with a slim neck and a slightly chubby belly like a squash, poured amber liquid into the remaining cups and sat down just in time for the office door to open.

"You wanted to see me professor?" Harry Potter's lanky frame stood in the door way. He was no longer the little boy memorized by magic whose whole world had changed when he discovered he was more then just an orphan boy. He was Harry the hero. They looked the same. Both had messy, unkempt hair the same color as a raven's feather. Both had almost scrawny frame (though one frame was much more mature and grown then the other), green eyes, round glasses, and a famous lightening bolt scar. But the eleven year old Harry and the seventeen Harry were very different. The Harry in the world now was almost bitter; a shell of grief constricted his heart. It made sense that he had hardened. He lost so many people, fought for so long. And though you couldn't tell it at first glance, he was riddled with guilt. The blood of many people stained his hands. Voldermort's blood was there yes, but Harry blamed himself for the deaths of many others.

McGonagall wouldn't let on she knew this though, even though she was no Dumbledore, she was wise enough to let a teenage boy work through his pain. Harry was strong."Have a seat, Harry." She gestured to the plush chair on the other side of her desk, "Please, have some bubble tea." The liquid in the silver cups grew frothy and bubbled over when she mentioned tea, obviously excited to be drank.

"Um, thanks professor-er-headmistress." She winced at the mistake but let it slide by. One of the cups hovered towards him as he sat down, as well as sugar bowl and the milk pitcher.

"Er… two sugars and only a bit of milk, please," Harry told them while fiddling with his glasses, half feeling awkward talking to inanimate objects, half nervous waiting to see what McGonagall had to tell him.

She smiled, ordered her tea the way she liked it, and took a sip. Harry followed her lead, sipping at his cup. A few seconds past by. Setting her tea down, McGonagall smiled."How are you, Harry? Thank you for meeting me at Hogwarts at such short notice. I hope I didn't interrupt anything," She said, not exactly sure how to get the words out she wanted to say. She told students plenty of things before, good things, bad things, and never once felt such an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of her stomach occurred right then.

"You didn't disrupt anything, Professor." She twitched slightly when he slipped up again, but then again, people called Dumbledore Professor from time to time, right, "Just working out my living arrangements with the Weasley's. How are you?" She smiled again, and took another sip of tea. There was no use drawing the conversation out, she had to tell him sometime. So she just came right out and said it.

Harry just looked at her. His mouth parted slightly, and his glasses slid down his nose slightly. Disbelief etched into his mind as he processed McGonagall's words."What do you mean I have another year at Hogwarts? The ministry said I could become an Auror right away!"

"Yes Harry, but the current Minister of Magic was unaware that you hadn't graduated. It must have slipped Kinsley's mind when he promised you that. You still have much to learn to help defend-"

He slammed his fist on to her desk. Droplets of tea and milk splattered on the tray and table."I need to learn to defend myself?" Harry said through gritted teeth, "I defended the whole world against Voldemort, what more do I need to know?" His voice echoed though the room, scaring some of the birds that rested in the enchanted mural.

"There are a lot more evil creatures in the world then just him. I am sure they won't be as destructive, but there is still a lot more out there then you know of. It can't hurt to be prepared." Harry frowned, still not agreeing with her. "I know you think you don't need to be here, but the arrangements have all been made. You won't be alone. Ron will be joining you." He sighed, accepting his fate. Teenagers were stubborn, especially ones who have saved the world.

* * *

><p>The former Fire Lord grinned from the floor of the cage. His son, the new Fire Lord hovered over him with a scowl on his face. Zuko had always been the thorn in his side. Ozai's son lacked all the qualities that would make him a great leader. He wasn't cut throat or manipulative, he wasn't competitive, nor was he driven to do whatever it took to win. Zuko's eyes lacked the hunger for power was necessary to rule like a true ruler should. With fear. He was weak. There was no getting around that.<p>

"What are you smiling at!" Zuko shouted at his father, "Tell me where my mother is!"

Ozai snorted. Even though he was the one in jail, dethroned by a child, he still held the upper hand against the new ruler of his country, "Now, now Zuko, is that anyway to speak to your father?"

Zuko's grasped the bars of the cell, "You are not my father! You and I may share blood but I would be a fool to consider myself your son! The servants spent more time raising me then you did!"Sparks flickered from Zuko's finger tips. Clearly he was getting over emotional, "And you know what? I am glad you favored Azula over me! At least I am human and not some psychopathic scum bag like you!"

Ozai ran his fingers a crossed the dirty stone floor. Disgusting. One would assume the guards would have enough respect for a former Fire Lord to give him a nicer cell, "You sound just like your mother, son." He drew out the word, watching Zuko make a look of revulsion at it, "She was rather displeased with me when she truly realized what I was. Took her long enough. You think once she realized what a monster I turned our daughter into she'd get then hint. Then again, Azula failed me. She wasn't a perfect creation."

Fire blasted into the cell, setting the moldy straw mat he slept on ablaze, "Where is my mother!" Zuko yelled, clearly not in the mood for his father games.

But Ozai just laughed and raised a finger, wagging it back and forth, "Not. Telling." He almost sang it, delighting in his son's face twisting in anger.

"You have no bending, no power, and no army to hide behind." Zuko's voice came out strong and calm, "I will make you tell me." A threat? Impressive. Perhaps Zuko did learn something during his travels with removed his hair from his face, feeling more like his old self then he had in a long time.

"What can you do, Zuko? Burn me? Kill me? Cut off a limb? Once you do that and I keep my lips sealed, then what? Yes, it will be unpleasant, but my father trained me to prepare for the worst, and I will handle anything you throw at me."

Zuko turned his back on his father, "Like how your handling loosing your bending and spending the rest of your life in a jai cell?" It was meant to be an insult to cut deep into the Ozai's heart, but the man just smiled while watching his son walk away. For the first time since he been locked up, he felt a flicker of something he though he'd never see again. Power. Zuko needed him. And with that, he'd be able to take his rightful place back.

* * *

><p>"Why doesn't Hermione have to go back with us?" Ron lay on the plush new couch his parents had bought. Even though it had only been a few weeks since Voldemort had been killed, things seemed to be rapidly changing. The Weasley's household was transformed, it still held the warmth and love it had before, but now it held enough space for everyone. Harry had even received his own room. The Weasleys had money to spare for the first time in a long time (Though Arthur Weasley did donate a considerable size amount to charity). It now seemed that the family was using their new found funds from Arthur's new position in the Ministry of Magic to re-do their home after the war had damaged it.<p>

"I took on extra credits Ron." Hermione sat in an arm chair next to Harry, flipping through a book, "I didn't just use the time-turner in my third year, you know. Besides, I wanted to take some time off from studying and books, and there is something I wanted to do before I start working for the Ministry."

Ron let out a grunt, "Really, what could be more important then working for the Department for Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures and righting the wrongs us Wizards do by enslaving house elves." He laughed.

Hermione shut her book, a bit of light reading, not anything studious. She was clearly not finding Ron funny. "I wanted to find my parents and undo the memory charm I cast on them." She hid her face from view using her bush hair as a curtain. "I want to be their daughter again," she said softly.

Ron reddened and reached out to touch her arm tenderly, "Hermione…." She patted his hand, letting him know that it was alright.

"Well don't they know how to make things awkward for those outside of their lovey-dovey affection time." Harry looked over his shoulder to see George leaning on the back of his chair. The mischievous boy had the usual smile on his face.

"Shut up George." Ron said, his ears tipped in pink, but despite his embarrassment, he kept his hand on his girlfriends arm.

"Ah-your words, they're sharp against my delicate ears, include the one that isn't attached to my head anymore." He laughed and looked to his side waiting for some back up on the teasing front only to realize there wasn't going to be any. His smile slipped from his face a bit. That's right. Fred was dead. The realization that his other half was gone, smacked him in face full force. Again. Life was supposed to be so much better with the Dark Lord gone. But how could the world be a better place without Fred?

"George, are you okay?" Harry said, looking up at him with a worried expression.

George forced a laugh, "yeah, yeah, just thinking of you and Ron in Hogwarts for another year. I dropped out, and look at me, a successful business man. And the Hero of the Wizarding world doesn't even get the same kind of break."

"Harry did lend you the start up money for it." Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but I invested wisely." George grinned.

"Where?" Ron said with a scowl. "Where did you invest it?"

"Why, I invested in myself of course, couldn't go wrong with a move like that! I'm a real money maker. Harry was just the first to see it. Great instincts right there, Harry." George patted Harry on the shoulder. "I owe you one, mate."

"Any chance you can get me out of school this year?" Harry replied, half joking.

"What's so wrong with Hogwarts, Harry?" Ginny walked in from the kitchen holding a plate of cookies. "You had a lot of fun there. You told me going to Hogwarts was the best thing that ever happened to you. Besides…. I will be there."

Harry's eye widened realizing he was upsetting his girlfriend. "Ginny… I didn't mean it like that." How could he explain that things had changed? Hogwarts would always have a special place in his heart, but beyond that going back would be like trying to live in the muggle world. He had grown out of it. And if that wasn't enough of an excuse, he found himself thinking about the final battle. How could he walk the halls everyday knowing that it had only been a few months since he lost so many people he held dear in the very school he had loved?

"It won't be so bad Harry." Ginny said softly, touching his arm, "You will see. We will head back there in the fall and it will be like old times. I just know it."

* * *

><p>"Momo! That's my drawing!" Sokka gasped, pointing an accusing finger at the flying lemur. The Aang's pet hand managed to knock an entire pot of the Jasmine Dragon's house tea over Sokka's drawing of the whole gang. Granted, the whole gang didn't seem to like the picture, Iroh thought he looked fat, Katara thought her hair loopys were wrong, and now Momo had destroyed it. Damn Lemur.<p>

"Funny," Mai said dryly, while picking up the ruined picture, "Looks better now." There was a chorus of laughs around the tea shop.

"I-why-you!" Sokka rambled, "Give me that!" He snapped while snatching the picture out of Mai's hands.

"Whatever." The dark girl replied, sitting down next to Zuko and leaning into his arms. "But maybe next time the Monkey should draw us instead of you."

"She does have a point, Sokka." The lead Kyoshi Warrior said, leaning over to see the water stained picture.

"Suki!" Sokka whined, "you're my girlfriend, aren't you suppose to take my side?"

"Love can have an effect on the choices we make," Iroh said in his wise proverb voice, "But so can the truth. And the truth is you shouldn't be drawing in the first place." The teas shop was once again filled with laughter.

"I think it still looks great, Sokka!"

"Thanks Toph….. Hey!" Toph grinned and shrugged. The defeated water tribe boy took a seat next to his sister and Ty Lee.

"Hi Sokka!" Ty Lee flirted, smiling at him. His eyes darted between the girl in pink and Suki. 'Panic mode! Panic mode!' his brain flashed, 'think up a distraction! Think up a distraction! Think think think!'

"So…" Sokka said, drawing out the word while thinking, "Zuko how was your visit with your dad?"

Zuko's face darkened, "He wouldn't tell me a thing. I still don't know where my mom is, or even if she is still alive. I don't know what…." The Fire Lord's voice trailed off. Mai's spine had stiffed against his arm. Zuko's eyes darted over to Ty Lee, whose expression was as equally dark as Mai's. "What do you two know?"

"Nothing." Mai spat out quickly. Her raspy voice quivered as she answered. The room had gone silent, taking in.

"That's a lie." Toph replied, "My feet can tell."

"Do you know what happened to Zuko's mother?" Katara asked, "Because you should tell him. I know I'd give the world for the information about my mother if I were in his place, so it's only right you tell him."

Ty Lee wiggled, "We only know a little." The little acrobat frowned, "When we were at the Royal Fire Academy for girls, Azula mentioned something."

"What did she say?" asked Aang. He knew how much reunited with his mother meant to Zuko. And the Avatar wanted to do the best he could to help.

"We asked her where her mother had gone to." Mai said slowly, "But all she said was away."

"That was it?" Sokka raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does." Zuko replied, "I know my sister. And I know her pride. If she didn't know anything about mom's disappearance she would of just said 'Why should I care.' That means she knows!"

"I guess its time to visit Azula then." Aang whispered.

* * *

><p>NA: I don't really know what to say about this. It's just a piece I felt compelled to write, and I poured my heart into it, so I hope you enjoyed it! 3 Writing this gives me something to do while my friend works on her half of our Scrubs/Doctor Who fic. Please review if you like it or even if you didn't, till the next chapter, Fair Winds! -Tygersprite-


	2. Imprisonment and Diagon Alley

N/A: Wow! I wasn't expecting so many favorites and story alerts :) Thanks everyone! I am the type of girl who likes to know my readers, **_I want to know what you think_.** I don't mean write a review like "OMG this story is like the best ever!" (Though that would be nice.) I want a review that gives an opinion _**like this**_ "I think you made Toph slightly different then she is the cartoon, but I like the way you write Sokka. And you use than instead of then…." It helps me grow as a writer. Please. You don't half too. But if you do, I'll bake you internets cookies. :3

** Melissa:** Thanks so much for being my first review! I'd give you pie, because pie is nice, but you know, there is like a computer screen in my way of delivering it, so I hope you accept my thanks instead!

**9tail-Naruto:** Thanks for pointing it out, I must have completely missed it during my proof reading, but I fixed it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Avatar and the Wizarding World<strong>

**Chapter two**

**Imprisonment and Diagon Alley**

Azula jerked her wrists around in her cuffs. Hanging her in a cage had been unexpected and a little cruel, but chaining her arms apart so she couldn't bend was unbearable. But that was her people. All this talk of peace and harmony from her brother was such crap. Fire destroyed, it couldn't be loving and gentle, and neither should the nation named after it. Just look at her living conditions. She residing in a cool, damp cave, caged above a lake. Glowing stones littered the walls, so there was no need for candles, lanterns, or anything use she could possibly bend. Most of the time her mouth was covered with and iron mask, since fire benders were known to be able to breathe fire. They thought of every possible way to trap up the fire burning with in her. Sadistic bastards. Proof that her people were cruel hearted.

She gave her another tug at her shackles, the chains rattled. Cage shook, swinging slowly, dropping towards the lake. Azula narrowed her eyes, she wasn't so naïve that she believed struggling with her prison had set her free, and she knew it wasn't time for a meal. No, as she splashed into the lake, she realized somebody wanted something from her. Water filled her cage, seeping into her clothing, past her knees, up to her waist, finally reaching her neck. Instantly the water froze around her body. One of her prison guards, a water bender that once inhabited the prison she frequented, stepped on to the frozen surface.

He, and the other water benders guarding her, must enjoy their job. How could they not? Back when she was the heiress to the nation, she used to love torturing them. She'd run her blazing hands up and down their body, watching the blisters form. Now the tables were turned, her guards now got to leave her in the biting cold, frost biting at her entire body. The water bender unlocked the top of her cage. She glared daggers at him as he removed her iron face mask.

"You have visitors." he said.

"Hmm," Azula replied, "Interesting."

* * *

><p>"I swear, these school books get more and more expensive every year." Molly Weasley held a list of required text books her children and Harry would need for their final year Hogwarts.<p>

"Mum," Ron said, annoyed, "We make more money now."

"Yes, dear, I know. But I would like to _keep _that money." She sighed, tucking the list into her seemingly bottomless purse as they walked along Diagon Alley. "Can you believe it? My kids are all grown, and soon they won't even need me any more!" She reached out, pulling Ron, Ginny, and Harry into a tender hug, "Its enough to break my heart."

"MUM!" Ron cried, "What if someone sees us!"

"Ronald! There is no shame in hugging your mother! Harry lets me hug him, he is like a seventh son to me!" Harry straightened his glasses not wanting to say anything. Of course he'd let Mrs. Weasley hug him. She was letting him live in her house. But that didn't mean he didn't find her motherly affection awkward, especially since he was dating the daughter of the woman who considered him a son. Incest. Gross.

"Look!" Ginny stopped walking and pointed up to a bored up shop. "I can't believe it's closed!" The others stopped and stared up with her. Peopled passed by them in the busy streets, and no one seemed to notice (Though people did occasionally did stop to shout "Why it's Harry Potter") The store use to be so crowed with people, it was hard to believe that it was now empty. No one gave it a second thought. It was if Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had never existed in the first place.

"George will open it back up soon." Molly said, "He just needs time. I am sure before you know it, all the kids at school will be smuggling in those God awful Skiving Snackboxes."

Harry nodded, peering up at the building, "Yeah… I'm sure they will be. No need to worry Ginny." He gave her hand a squeeze, almost believing what he said and together they headed for Flourish and Blotts.

Teenagers-presumably Hogwarts students-and their parents crowded around shelves stocked with books. Both Harry and Ron shifted uncomfortably, feeling they were slightly too old to be book shopping, despite the fact it was common for eighteen year olds to be seventh years at the famous wizarding School.

Molly opened her bags, searching for her book list, "Blasted thing, where is it? You go on kids, pick out what you need, I will be there in a minute."

Harry headed towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts section of the store. If he was going to be an Auror as planned, he'd need the proper books. He held several text books in preparation for the N.E.W.T .'s when there was a soft "Hello Harry."

Harry looked over his shoulder. A girl with hair the color of moon light stood behind him, holding several books on divination. She wore a cap with butterbeer corks pinned to it. In one ear she wore what looked like the hands of a clock, still ticking, while in the other was a monocle.

"Hello Luna, how are you?" Harry weakly smiled at the girl. Her pale, almost silver eyes glittered with something more then her usual eccentricities.

"Oh, I'm well Harry." She said tilted her head to the side. Luna didn't look at him as she spoke. Instead, her eyes swooped around the bookshelves behind Harry. "This last year at Hogwarts is certainly going to interesting."

"You think so?"

"I know so, Harry." The strange girl brushed her pale yellow hair behind her ear, "A snortle haired butterslip told me so."

"Er… A butterslip?" Harry raided an eyebrow, almost afraid to ask, "Did the Quibbler have an article on them?"

"Oh no, not yet. But if your curious about them they will be in next month's issues. For now all you need to know about them is that they are very intuitive." She grabbed a book off the shelf and added it to the stack she was holding. "Goodbye Harry." She paused for a second, before adding, "And oh, I'm sorry about your scar hurting."

Harry touched the bolt on his forehead instinctively, "It doesn't hurt."

"But it will Harry. It will." And just as she turned and headed to another section the lightening bolt began to throb as if someone were tracing its shape with a lit match.

* * *

><p>"I-I suddenly don't feel like doing this." Ty Lee gripped the extra fabric on her best friends billowing sleeve. She tailed Mai, as Mai, Aang, and Zuko made their way through the prison. Though the path they were on was narrow and poorly lit, Ty Lee wanted comfort from Mai, not balance.<p>

Mai just said, "You don't have to go, you know." Ty Lee released Mai's sleeve, her brown eyes wide in surprise. Mai sighed, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just…" She looked up at the dark cave ceiling that was peppered in glow stones and sighed again. "It used to be the three of us. Me, you, and Azula."

"What am I?" Zuko said from behind them, "What about me? I grew up with you three as well."

"Yes," Mai replied, "But at the time you were just Azula's big brother. And Ty Lee and I, we… We were her friends. But it was more then that. It was like she warped our minds, molding them to how ever she wanted them. It was because of her we got into the most prestigious school, because of her we learned to fight, because of her we are who we are. She _made _us."

"And we turned around and betrayed her." Ty Lee whispered.

"You did what was right!" Zuko insisted.

"It is hard to do what is right," Aang finally spoke up, "Buts harder to do it when someone you love is against it."

"I'm still scared to see her." Ty Lee whimpered.

"I'm not." Mai spat. "What can she do to us now? Our side won the war. She's now rotting in a prison. What can she possibly do to us?" Her raspy voice contained confidence, Zuko noted, but the girl's hand shook slightly when he held it.

The narrow cave hallway finally emptied out into a big room. The air was damp, but held an icy chill that threatened frost bite. The group of four stood side by side peering into the back of the cave. One water bender greeted them politely leading them to his co-worker, another water bender standing on top of a thick piece of ice, a cage at his feet. Through the thick cage bars a pair of amber eyes, though they looked more gold in the glow stone light, stared at them. The eyes shifted, narrowing in the direction of Aang. They swept past him to Ty Lee, then too Zuko, finally resting upon Mai.

Azula's mind waved red flags. Betrayal her mind whispered to her. Before her were those who betrayed her. Her brother. Her best friends. Those who abandoned her, imprisoned her, who left her decompose slowly in a God forsaken cell! Her body twitched, or at least it tried to, hard to do when she was up to her neck in ice. She cursed her imprisonment. Every cell in her body was urging her attack the scum that stood before her. Kill them. Burn them. Watch their ashes fall! How delicious it would be!

But no! She mustn't give into her emotions. And not just because she was trapped in ice and couldn't. Giving into them is what let to her down fall. She had to be cold, calculating, and above all else, she must be calm.

"Visitors," She purred, "How nice."

Zuko faultered, he still expected her to be off, just like when the last time they met. But as he stared into her eyes, he saw feral-animal instincts were restrained behind her smooth, manipulative nature. She was back to normal.

Fire Lord swallowed, "Azula."

"Yes, Zuzu?" He flinched at the nickname. She was already trying to win the upper hand.

"Where is my mother?" Zuko snapped, trying to ignore the creepy tension that had entered the room. It was almost palpable. It was as if invisible tendrils snaked up and down his limbs, wrapping tightly around his waist and neck, trying to suffocate him. This was Azula's true power. She had the ability make others feel she was in control. Even now, up to her neck in an icy prison, she some how created an uneasy atmosphere.

"She was my mother too." Azula tilted her head back, removing her jaggedly cut bangs out of her face. "And she wasn't a very good one."

"Take that back!" Zuko shouted, his voice echoing about the cave. "You didn't love her like I did! I don't even think you know how to love, you bitch!" He lunged for her, but both Ty Lee and Mai grabbed his arm. He struggled against their weight, dragging them forward, but with a few nimble movements from Ty Lee, Zuko's arms and legs were out of commission.

"Always such a hot head, Zuzu." His sister snickered, "That's going to be your downfall."

"As I recall it was your downfall, Azula." Mai snapped, enjoying the feeling of having power over the girl who was once her best friend. Ty Lee ducked behind Mai, afraid of the Azula's wrath. The prisoner's eyes narrowed as she swallowed her anger. The tension in the air shifted, filling with hate and despise. Azula's blood boiled. Mai never spoke like that to her before!

Zuko sank to the floor, his limbs were noodles. He looked to Aang. "I need to know, and she's to much for me….. Talk to her for me please."

The monk stepped forward, on to the ice, "Azula, you and your father are the only two who know where your mother is."

"Your point?" Azula said, growing bored with their presence. "I get nothing from telling you. Besides, you're the Avatar, the bridge between worlds; shouldn't you be able to tell me where my mother dearest is?"

Aang took a breath in, thinking, "Azula. You've lost your brother and your friends. Perhaps telling them might be the start of getting them back and earning your release from here."

She arched an eyebrow the red flags started to wave again. Betrayal, betrayal, betrayal, her mind whispered to her, begging her to given into her emotions and return to her insanity. "If you want to know so badly, I suppose I could tell you. My lovely mother is no longer of this world."

Zuko's eyes widened, "She's dead?"

Ty Lee stole a glance at Azula. She had that glint in her eye. Mischievous, freighting, pure evil…The acrobat girl swallowed and restored Zuko's limbs, "Let's get out of here…."

"Fine." Mai said, helping her boyfriend up, "Let's leave her here to decay and die."

"He won't be with you forever Mai!" Azula shouted after them, "He already left you once, what's to stop you from doing it again. Trust me on this one!" Her laugh rippled around them as the fire nation girl slipped out of her sanity.

"Now she's really stretching," Ty Lee smiled, feeling refreshed now that they were leaving Azula behind, "You and Zuko are totally in love."

"Yeah," Mai said, glancing over her shoulder. "We are..."

* * *

><p>The smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking carried through the house. Harry could smell it as he lay on his stomach on his bed in his room. It was strange; he had spent a good portion of his life believing that Hogwarts was his home. And now that he had a new home with the Weasleys, he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. He knew eventually he'd have to leave the Weasley household and live in12 Grimmauld Place, when it was fixed up and they removed that wretched picture of Mrs. Black. But Burrow would always be home. It would be where he would spend Christmas and have family dinners, and maybe even where he would marry Ginny if their relationship came to that point.<p>

And yet in three weeks he'd be back at Hogwarts with Ron and Ginny, and if rumor was true, most of the boys in his year would be back too. Hermione would be tracking down her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be living a more comfortable life. There would be no more magic wars, or hunting down non-pure blood wizards or witches. Life would be simple. Relaxing. Good.

His new owl cooed from the rafters. Ridgel was a gift from Hagrid.

"I know it might be too soon to get a new owl," Hagrid handed the cage containing a larger sized owl in with dark gray and light brown feathers, and a white oval face. Two feathers tuffs sat on the top of her head, and her orange eyes stared up at Harry. "She's a Verreaux's Eagle-owl; also know as a Giant eagle owl or a milky owl. I didn't want to get you another snow owl, they wouldn't be able to replace poor Hedwig. But an owl is a necessity. Her name is Ridgel." Hagrid beamed handing her to Harry. "Raised her from an egg myself after Fang found her nest abandoned in the forbidden forest. A bloodsucking bugbear must have gotten her mother."

Harry thanked Hagrid and accepted the rather larger bird. For the most part, he and the owl co-existed nicely, but that was about the extent of their relationship. The bird would watch him from time to time, but Harry wasn't sure if it was out of curiosity or something a bit more unsociable. Perhaps she disliked him. Harry couldn't find fault with that, he called her Hedwig more then a few times, and was always comparing the two.

"Hungry?" He called up to the bird of prey. Harry opened a jar on his desk containing owl treats from Eeylops Owl Emporium. One of the treats, an enchanted biscuit in the shape of a mouse, scurried out of the jar and up the wall, heading for Ridgel. Ginny had picked them up when they headed out to Diagon Alley.

"Guaranteed to give your owl healthy, shiny feathers," Ginny read on the box, "Harry these could help you bond with Ridgel!"

Watching the biscuit circle around the talons of the bird, Harry concluded it hadn't worked.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through out the house. Harry shut the door to his room, only to hear a wail.

Teddy was awake.

The son of Tonks and Lupin fussed, letting the whole house know he was up from his nap. Ginny was already in the baby's room, scooping him out of his crib. It was nice having the little one around, she had always been the baby of the house, and now, there was an actual baby. She rested him against her hip, rocking him slowly. The baby sniffled, focusing on her. He loved Ginny.

"That's right," she whispered to him, "You're safe with me. No need for tears." She pecked him softly on the cheek, and Teddy rested his head against her shoulder. Like Harry, the little boy didn't really know his parents. But unlike Harry, Teddy had many people bending backwards to make sure he was cared for and well loved. The baby reached out for a strand of Ginny's hair, gumming on it in-between bouts of baby babble.

"Honestly Ginny," Molly said waving a tomato sauce covered spoon, "Don't let him chew on your hair."

"It doesn't bother me, and it makes him happy," Ginny said, but she removed the strand of hair from the Teddy's mouth anyway. The baby gave a cry of disapproval, his hair flashing to a bright, fire color.

"What for dinner, Mum?" George took a seat at the table. He sniffed the air, "Oh spaghetti." Ginny placed Teddy into a high chair, and sat next to her brother. "So how is my nephew?" George propped his elbows on the table, leaning his head on his hands.

Ginny's cheeks reddened. "That's not funny George. Teddy is a member of our family, but he isn't my son."

"But Harry is his godfather, which makes you his god-mummy!" This was a reoccurring joke with George, pretending Harry and Ginny were married with a baby already. No one else found it amusing, but George enjoyed the discomfort it caused his sister and her boyfriend. Teddy babbled, making raspberry noises and giggling. When George wasn't looking, Ginny smiled lovingly at the baby, someday, he would be her son.

* * *

><p>Azula eyelids dropped slowly, then they fluttered back up. She wanted to sleep, but it was hard to get comfortable when she was chained up against the wall of a cage floating in the air. She closed her eyes and dropped her head forward. Her body told her to roll over, crawl on to the floor, to do anything to make a more relaxing sleep situation.<p>

She sighed, staring up towards the ceiling where she was chained. There was a flicker, a shadow briefly covering the glow stones. Then her cage was suddenly plummeted towards the lake.

There was a splash, Azula managed to gulp down some air just before she was completely submerged in water. The chain that normally held her cage to the cave ceiling swayed as it sank to the bottom of the lake. Azula's hands glowed, willing the shackles on her wrist to melt away. The water around them boiled and her skin bubbled, forming blisters. She jerked wildly as the cuffs turned red, hoping to break through them and swim to the surface, but she just ended up sinking deeper and deeper.

What was this it? Did they finally decide to kill her? Did they decide hat she was too dangerous to be allowed to live? There was another jerk, and she was yanked back up to the cave floor. She coughed, spitting up water. Her wrists ached, searing with pain, but she weakened the shackles enough to break through them. She removed the mask on her face and busted out of the cage. Someone had aided her escape. Someone wanted something from her. She smiled.

"Hello Mai."

* * *

><p>NA: Yay another chapter down. I try to write them for you peoples as soon as possible but, sometimes writer's block or the sentences don't flow right. I might be **out of a commission** for a while, I am having surgery on June 28th, so I don't know how well I will be able to write. Side's I might be a little loopy and the chapters I write might go something like this "And Harry and Sokka danced around the magic unicorn as it sparkled with magic sparkle dust that was sparkly!" Scary. But who knows, I might be so bored when I am bed ridden that I will right like eight chapters a day….. Or one really really really long one…. Okay I am rambling now…. So….

**Fair winds!**

** ~+~ Tygersprite**


	3. SelfImportance

**N/A**: Ready for the chapter that screws with Cannon?

**JediChild:** Thank you, and may your preferred form of fantastical magic powers be with you as well. :)

**Picatsso:** Thank you :) Fiction can be difficult, but starting with a fan fiction is a good place to start. I would love to take a look at your story if you decide to post it online.

* * *

><p><strong>Avatar in the Wizarding World <strong>

**Chapter **

**3 Self-important**

Hermione's thumb softly stroked Ron's. He didn't look at her; he didn't want to look at her. He knew if he did, he'd beg her to stay. She's of course say no, and he'd feel like a lame ass. So he kept his mouth shut and looked up at the moon. It was almost completely eclipsed by tree leaves and the roofs of the surrounding buildings. Ron too a deep breathe in and turned to face her.

He managed a brief peek before glancing at his feet. He noted that it was time to buy new shoes. His were caked with mud, "Are you ready to see them again?" He mumbled. It took a while just to get a lead on where Hermione's parents might be. Even with the Witch's smarts, magic, and her knowledge of the muggle world it had been one hell of a struggle. But Hermione wasn't the type to give up. It's what he liked about her.

"I am." She smiled, it was a bittersweet sort of smile. He could see it out of the corner of his eye. She was about to take off on an adventure, and for the first time, it wouldn't be with Ron or Harry. It would be Hermione's own. He almost asked to come along. But that would end in some long winded lecture about school and studying and passing his last year. He didn't want the last thing she told him to be about schoolwork.

The Weasley shifted uncomfortably, as a cool midnight breeze made goose bumps rise on his skin, "Are you cold?" He removed his scarf, and handed it to her. Her brunette hair glistened in the moonlight. He swallowed. She looked so beautiful, he wished he could beg her to stay with him, and later, the two of them could go off on the adventure for her parents. Just the two of them. He liked that idea.

"Thanks. I'll return it when I get back." She took the threadbare scarf and wrapped it around her neck. It was just a yellow and red Gryffindor scarf with frayed edges and a stain from a spilled butterbeer, but it seemed like much more. A parting gift? A promise? "I'll miss you, Ron."

"Yeah. I'll miss you too." The sound of the Knight bus's screeching wheels could be heard from almost a block a way. No! It couldn't! He didn't have enough time to say the things he needed to say to her, to convince her to stay, he need to…needed to…to… She hugged him. His body melted around hers holding her hair in one hand while the other rested gently on the small of her back. "

I love you, Hermione." Ron's voice quivered. It was the first time he said out loud.

She kissed him, her hands cupping his face, "I know you do, and I love you too." His heart beat quicker. He held her tighter to him, burying his face in her shoulder. They stood there for a moment, tangled up into each other's arms, while the Knight bus grew closer.

"I wish you didn't have to go." It was selfish. He knew that, but that didn't change how he felt. She leaned her head against his.

"You understand why I have too, right?"

"I'd be an idiot not to understand." She laughed. The screeching came closer, Hermione gave Ron as wistful look as she raised her wand up in the air, signaling the bus.

"Goodbye Ron." She whispered as the Knight Bus pulled up beside her.

"Goodbye Hermione." He picked up her luggage and handed it to Stan Shunpike, the conductor. "You'll be back soon, won't you? I mean once you find your mum and dad, you come back?"

She sighed and placed her hands on his temples, "you're an idiot after all. I will be back. I will return your scarf, I will make sure you and Harry pass your N.E.W.T.'s, and I will be around so much you'll want me to leave."

"That's will never happen." he stroked her cheek before cupping it, kissing hard and forcefully. "I love you," he said again.

"I love you, too" Hermione leaned in for another kiss but a bell rang out. "Hey, hey, hey, I get it that you all are love birds, but we got a schedule to keep." Stan's rattled a bell again. Hermione's ears reddened. They said their goodbyes again, and with a peck on the cheek, Hermione was gone.

* * *

><p>Harry lay awake in his bed as the clock struck one. Ridgel's feathers softly ruffled as the bird took off outside. The snores of various members of the Weasley family could be herd, some way louder then others. There was a thud from the room next to his. Harry sat up. Ron must have returned.<p>

"How was it?" Harry asked with a knock on Ron's open door.

Ron flopped on to his bed with a sigh. "How do you think it was Harry?" the red head grunted, "It sucked. A lot. Part of me knows it isn't forever, but it certainly feels like it is." Ron kicked off his shoes and stared at the cobwebbed ceiling. "I wonder my family will think about Hermione leaving."

Harry cleared some clothing of a desk chair and took a seat, "I know she told Ginny she was leaving but no one else."

"Hermione isn't good at saying goodbye. Well not since goodbye meant a chance of a death eater killing someone before you see them again." A clock in the room ticked. Seconds turned into a minute, and one minute turn into five.

Harry leaned into the back of his chair, "You think your mom will care Hermione left with out a word?"

"Yeah," Ron replied, not really paying attention to his best friend. "You think she'll meet someone new while searching for her parents? Someone that will sweep her off her feet? Some wanker that is all intelligent and fighting for house elves rights?"

He let out a long sigh. "Hermione just wants her parents, then she come back to us, come back to you." The floor creaked; someone was up and stirring, probably Mrs. Weasley or Ginny checking on Teddy. Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "I am going back to be, Ron. Night."

Ron grunted a response before rolling over in his bed. Without Hermione, it was going to be a long year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>There was a soft dripping noise as water trickled off of the ceiling glow stones making its way to the moist floor. The smell of mold was abundant. Mai wondered how she missed it during the day. She was probably too focused on Azula to notice anything else. Once again, she focused on the dangerous fire bender before her.<p>

"How did you know I'd show?" Mai crossed her arms, glaring at her former friend.

"You're predictable." Azula laughed her eyes currently sharp. Her mind was normal, for now. "You've always been. I bet Ty Lee is currently somewhere in here. She is the one that took out the guards." The little pink acrobat dropped from the ceiling where Azula's cage once swung when she herd her name. She glanced in Azula's direction before her eyes darted to Mai.

"Hello Azula." She mumbled, grasping Mai's sleeve.

Mai's eyes narrowed as she examined Azula, "I won't loose him you know." Zuko was her boyfriend, her love, the only person she could be herself with.

"If you were so sure of that, you wouldn't have released me. You wouldn't need too." She ran her fingers down her hair, dirt and grim had invaded her pretty raven locks. She would need to bathe soon. "I suppose neither of you thought to bring me a hair brush or soap." Mai and Ty Lee just exchanged glances. "Fine I will make do with greasy hair."

Mai kicked herself mentally. There was no going back now, she already freed Azula, why deny she wanted information from her. There was no way in hell she would give up Zuko. And if Azula could help her keep him, then she'd use that to her advantage. "What can you tell me?"

"Well next time you intend to interrogate someone, why not keep them locked up till you get the information out of them?" she pulled back her hair into a bun and tied it with a strand of fabric that she ripped of her sleeve.

"I have to keep him!" Mai shouted, "You have to tell me how to keep him!" Her voice rang through out the cave. It sounded ragged and on edge, like she was the one on the line balancing between sanity and madness instead of Azula.

"Oh, alright, I suppose I can tell you." Azula took a seat on a rock near the lake and the other two girls followed suit. The three of them, Ty Lee, Azula, and Mai had spent so much time together. But this, understandably, was different. This was the darkness, sickness, and more twisted nature that Azula had buried deep down during their friendship. Azula's eyes flashed, feeding off of Mai's hatred and Ty Lee's fear. She was free, in both the metaphoric and literal sense.

"Zuko is a king now, so bound and determined to bring peace to the world; he wants to right the wrongs that our nation has done." She smirked, "It's a load of crap, but my dear Zuzu has always been a dreamer. But unlike his beacon of light, you, Mai, take shelter in the darkness. You reveal in the discomfort and pain of others. You may deny it now; you might not even realize is now, but just like me, you're filled with darkness. And once my brother sees this, he will drop you in a jail cell so fast that you won't even have time to blink."

"Zuko love's Mai!" Ty Lee cried, "He'd never do that!"

"You wouldn't understand, Ty Lee." Azula said, fixing her gaze on the pink one, "Love and hate escape you. You're naïve to these things. To you, love is when you're with one guy longer then three weeks. And besides," her eyes slithered over to Mai, "He already left you behind once for the greater good, what's to stop him from doing it again."

"I'm not like you, Azula!" Mai hissed, standing up, "And I will never be! Come on, Ty Lee, we are out of here! This was a waste of time."

Azula let out a humor less laugh, "Oh Mai, you've already set me free, proving you will do what ever it takes to get what you want. It's only a matter of time." And with that, Azula stood up, brushed her outfit free of dirt and walked away from the two girls. Soon her figure disappeared from sight. Chills washed over the two girls as the weight of what they done settled with them. Azula's spell had worn off on, and with it, the realization of their crime. Had they really just unleashed Azula upon the world? Just for Mai's security in her relationship? How would they explain this to everyone?

"She-she has such a way of manipulating people," Ty Lee muttered. She gripped the end of her braid, twisting it between her thumb and forefinger, "She really got into our heads this time."

"You know we can't tell anyone." Mai whispered, "They'd never understand. We were friends with her for so long; it was almost like we forgot she was a criminal."

"Almost…" Ty Lee squeaked. "Lets… Let's just forget this ever happened… We never came back here. She escaped on her own."

"Y-yeah." And with that, the two girls returned to the Fire nation palace.

* * *

><p>Harry's scar pulsed with electricity, or least that's what it felt like as pain rippled down the thunderbolt shape. It burned so much that his forehead almost went numb. Harry sat up in bed and grasped his forehead, placing his head between his knees, he grit his teeth together. Working through his pain he whispered, "Voldemort is dead. Voldemort is dead. My scar isn't hurting because Voldemort is dead." He chanted the phrase over and over before his scar cooled down. Sleepily, he rolled over and fell back into dreamland. The moment had become nothing more then a hazy segment between dreams.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy sneered at his unbearable living conditions. The once ornate walls of his home were covered with filth and grime. Between Death Eater and The Ministry of Magic his prized art collection, valuable china, and other expensive items had been broken, burned, and otherwise completely destroyed. He made a mental note to find a new house elf. He certainly wasn't going to clean he mansion himself that was unthinkable! Even before the Dark Lord fell, Lucius felt his power slipping. It was a tragic thing when a pure blooded wizard was looked down upon as a common person. Lucius was not common; he was a pure blooded, driven, intelligent man. And he deserved to be treated as such.<p>

The sounds and smells of his wife cooking made him feel ill at ease. Narcissa was a lady of luxury, it was pathetic that she could adapt to common life so fast."Breakfast!" She chirped. Draco passed his father in the hallway with only a small glance before he reached the kitchen for runny eggs and a glass of pumpkin juice. It was strange how the Malfoy family adapted so quickly to losing their wealth. It was more then strange, it was disgusting. Of course they weren't really poor, they had family wealth to fall back on, not just what Lucius pulled in at work and as a Death Eater. But to the world they must appear penniless. If the Malfoys seemed helpless The Ministry would not expect them to be up to anything. But living like they were nothing was hard. Soon the family would be restored to their rightful place. There were major powers before The Dark Lord appeared and there were major powers now that Voldemort was gone. Lucius would do then just survive. He would thrive.

"How do you like your eggs, love?" Narcissa smiled at her husband. "I think it's my best job yet." The eggs were watery at best, and Lucius was pretty sure chewing on the rubber sole of his shoe would taste better, but he kept his mouth shut. Instead he watched with a small twitch as Narcissa casted a spell to clean and put away the chipped and scratched plates.

"Now why are you doing the dishes? We will acquire another house elf. Just wait till then."

"It's just a simple cleaning spell, why live in squalor till we get help?" Narcissa flicked her wand wrist and the table finished cleared itself and sponges and mops began to clean the house. Lucius grimaced.

"Mail's here." Draco Scooted away from the table just as an owl landed on it. "I am going to go finish packing."

"Finally." The head Malfoy said, picking up the letter the owl left behind. He had been waiting for sometime for a letter from the Slazar Slytherin Supporters. The SSS would lead him to greatness. With a smile he glanced down at the letter. The black envelope gleamed as elegant sliver writing gleamed on it.

**_Do not read till you are alone_**

"I am going to my office." Lucius obeyed the letter, existing the kitchen. Once he was in the safety of his study her took a seat in a black leather arm chair and glanced down at the letter again.

**_Open with the Proof of Purity_**

Lucius reached under his shirt and pulled out a necklace. A sliver charm on it depicted a snake with a dagger slipping out of its throat. All the members of his pure blooded clan received one once they proved their loyalty to the cause. He picked up the snakes body and used its dagger as a letter opener. If some one attempted to open the envelope without the SSS charm, it would burst into flames and they'd develop a nasty case of bleeding boils.

Lucius tucked his necklace back under his shirt and pulled the letter out of its envelope. It was a fold piece of smooth, black paper with silver trim. There emerald S's resided in the center of the opening fold. He unfolded it and glanced down at the message.

_Lucius,_

_ With the Dark Lord Voldemort's defeat I have decided that the plans Mordred and Morgana Le Fay put in place should be taken up again. If you recall your history, the plan made during the time of Merlin. It was Morgana developed the elemental cabinet with the use of Ancient Dark Magic. However, when her key was released and she was murdered, there was no hope for her plans. Her husband assembled the plans into a book, and gave it to their son-in-law, Salazar Slytherin. From there the book was passed down from pure blood to pure blood. It was considered just an heirloom till 1921 with the arrival of Azulon. However due to his sudden absence in 1964 and the success of Voldemort, the plan was abandoned again. With the end of the Second Wizard War, we have been left to pick up where many others failed. With you and me behind the plan this time, we shall rule._

_ Abraxas_

When he was done, Lucius pulled out his wand and with an elegant flip of the wrist he torched the letter. As its ash's peppered the floor Lucius leaned back in his chair. Soon, everything would be as he needed it to be. His father would make sure of it. To celebrate, he pulled out a cigar spun in unicorn hair and lit it up.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Wow another chapter already? Even with stitches under my armpits I am driven to write. Or stupid enough too try...

Um... anyways, I wanted to note a few things.

According to J. K. Salazar Slytherin was born and raised in the same period that the Arthurian legends were around, there for I thought why not use that. Morgana or sometimes know as Morgan was supposedly the half sister of Arthur. In other legends Arthur had a brother, Mordred, instead of a sister and in some they were a married couple. So I used played around with the story in this fic.


	4. Royalty and Fame

**Notes:** -While the Fire Lord is official title of the leader of the Fire Nation, the spouse takes on a title Prince or Princess.

-As for the white and its symbolism I researched Chinese customs and came a crossed it. China is primarily the land that Avatar was based off of, but there is a lot of influence from different Asian Cultures.

-Muggle weapons are mentioned in this chapter. J.K. Rowling considered having the golden Trio discus using guns to murder Voldemort, but the idea was scrapped by the publisher since the world of Harry Potter is meant to be more magic less muggle, but guns can kill witches and wizards.

* * *

><p><strong>Avatar and the Wizarding World <strong>

**Chapter Four**Return to Top

**The Royal Fire Family**

* * *

><p>White curtains billowed into the Fire Lord's bedroom. They brushed up against Zuko's arm, tickling him. He could have gotten off his daybed and pushed it back a few feet, away from the curtain's reach, but he was comfortable where he lay and didn't want to move. Still, the tickling was annoying. A few months ago he would have completely torched the curtain for bothering him. It was strange to think he had completely changed from the scarred and banished prince to the peaceful Fire Lord. Zuko let out a small sigh, he was peaceful. Peaceful… yet he still singed the edge of the white curtains a bit so they couldn't touch his arm.<p>

Watching the smoke flow from the charged fabric of the curtain reminded him something he asked his mother years ago.

"It doesn't make sense." His eight year old voice told him mom. "The Fire Nations colors are Black and Red. Everyone knows that. Why does the Royal Chamber have white curtains?"

Princess Ursa gently ran her fingers through her son's hair, brushing loose strands out of his face, "Come sit with me." She took his hand, leading him out of the palace to a stone bench in the courtyard. It was a cozy little spot, surrounded my lush, green bushes. A tree branch hung over head and dark purple leaves trickle down from it. The sound of turtle ducks came from the pond a crossed the path from them.

"Mom? Why did we come out here?" Zuko asked, confused, but she just patted his hand lovingly, encouraging him to take a seat next to her. He did.

"Look." She pointed up to a window. The white curtains flowed light and airily from the Royal Chamber. "Everyone in the palace passes through the courtyard. Generals, lieutenants, foot soldiers, guards, servants, and scholars, they all come through at least once when they enter our home. And all of them look up to see your father's and mine bedchamber. When they see our white curtains what do they think?" Zuko looked up at his mother with a curious stare. He had no answer in his little boy head for her. She smiled and wrapped her arm him, giving a small squeeze. "White means purity. Simple. Clean. These are thoughts conveyed to our people when they see white curtains in The Royal Chamber. They look upon the curtains and think 'The Royal Chamber is so nice. It looks very clean, soft, and pure. The Royal Family must be as well.' Which isn't just good for your father and I, but you and your sister as well. Do you understand Zuko?" The young princes nodded. Ursa smiled and kissed her son's forehead. "Good, now go play."

After her… her death, Zuko's father had ripped down the clean white curtains and replaced them with heavy black ones. The first few days, weeks even, the dark curtains seemed to suffocated him. They were dark and secretive. When he entered the Royal Chamber he couldn't breath. The air was stale and stagnant compared to the fresh, crisp air that the white curtains brought in. Eventually Zuko stopped going near it.

When the Royal Chamber became his own, a set of new white curtains hung in the window. But the color white took a different meaning, an almost morbid meaning. White was often worn at funerals. It represented death. Zuko never got a chance to morn his mother. There was no funeral, not paying respects, or any ceremonies to wish her well in the spirit world. She was just gone. Deep inside of him, he desperately clawed at the shred of hope that she was still alive, waiting to be reunited with her son.

Azula had taken that shred and burned it to such an extent that there weren't even ashes left.

The Fire Lord stood up and lightly grasped the white curtain. Now that his mother was gone, really gone for sure, his white room had become a tomb for her memory. His breathing grew staggered, and his eyes moist. He took a deep breath in and pressed the curtain against his face gave himself only a minute to miss his mom.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron stood at the familiar 9 ¾ platform, gripping their suitcases tightly. Ron's face glowed a deep red, hiding his freckles. Harry felt sick to his stomach. Both felt extremely out of place. Molly Weasley gave a motherly laugh and straight Ron's collar, and rubbed a gray smudge off of Harry's chin.<p>

"Last year for you boys and Ginny! Oh, I can't believe I am old enough that my kids are all almost out of Hogwarts. Before you know it I will have grandkids. That is if Fleur ever decides she can sacrifice her figure long enough to give Bill kids! Now I just have to get the rest of you married and…" Neither Harry nor Ron were paying attention. They were to busy listening to their surroundings.

"Oh Gosh! Its Harry Potter! Imagine seeing him here!"

"And the Weasley Family!" "What are they doing here?"

"There youngest is still in Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley."

"I heard Harry and Ron had to come back to school!"

"Bollix! That's so not fair, why do they have to come back. Whose idea was that? He saved the bloody world!"

"Duh! Harry didn't kill the dark lord! Didn't you know Dumbledore's ghost came and killed him in order to settle the score! So Harry is coming back to school to honor him."

"Psh, where did you hear that load of rubbish? The Quibbler?"

"The Quibbler is pro-Potter."

Groups of young Hogwarts-goers gathered together gossiping. Ron's blush spread to his neck, while Harry tried to ignore them by polishing his glasses.

"Harry! Ron!" Dean Thomas's chipper voice made both the boys turned, "Boy do I have a story for you!" Ron and Harry exchanged glances with a little grin, it didn't feel as awkward returning to Hogwarts with another person repeating their seventh year.

"Go on, Dean," Harry replied, his grin growing in as he spotted Neville and Seamus boarding.

Dean wasted not time launching in to his story, "So apparently my mum didn't take to kindly to me leaving home for a year. Even though I only did it to save her and my sisters. Apparently some Death Eaters came looking for me, since they suspected me to be muggle born and all- but get this! My sister Melody shot one! I'm serious! She took her bloody pistol and shot one right through the chest! Killed him dead! Ain't that a riot? Course the others put her under the imperious curse, but a group of aurors saved her later."

Ron patted the tall boy's shoulders, "Good story, Dean, good story. But why don't we get on the train. Bye mum!" The boys gave Molly Weasley a wave, while she fussed the one final time the slide into a compartment with the other Gryffindors repeating their seventh year.

"Chocolate Frogs and the Every Flavor Beans are on Harry!" Ron announced while taking a seat next to Neville.

"Ron!" Harry laughed, feeling more excited to be a Hogwarts student now that he was sitting with his old friends just like did in the boy's dormitory, "I never said I buy everyone's snacks!"

"Oi!" Seamus shouted, "Lets play a game, everyone pony up five galleons, and whoever gets the most disgusting flavor wins the pot!"

"Your only suggesting that because you just ate two toilet water one in a row!" Neville pointed to the already opened bag of beans by Seamus's lap.

"I'm feeling lucky!" the boy replied.

Dean snorted, "Two toilet waters? You call that lucky!" They all let out a round of laughter.

Ron reached into his pocket for a handful of galleons, saying something about wanting to see if Seamus got a third bean of unfortunate flavor, but stopped when he noticed the scowl on the rest of the fellow Gryffindors' faces. The redhead turned to see a wisp of golden hair.

Draco Malfoy was boarding the train.

* * *

><p>The Royal Council table shook as Zuko's palms slammed against it. The smell of burning wood drifted wood as the table burnt and cracked under his hands. His golden eyes focused on the small Kyoshi Warrior in front of him. "What did you say!" He shouted, his voiced echoed through the chamber, rattling the men and women in his company.<p>

The girl before him curled up into herself, pulling the collar of her outfit slightly over her cheeks and chin, trying to avoid his gaze. Suki rested a reassuring hand on her back, and stepped towards the Fire Lord. "As Hai was saying, we were about to start our volunteer guard duty at Azula's prison when we noticed a crowd of benders at the entrance. They informed us of her break out."

Mai stood behind Zuko, her thin, boney hands grasped the edge of his chair. Her face seemed blank, void of any emotion. However, anyone who dare look into her eyes would see the tiniest pin prick of fear. "Did they say how she broke out?"

Suki shook her head, her golden headdress shined in the torch light, illuminating her deep auburn hair, "We know she melted away the cuffs on her wrists, but as for how she got the cage down… Well that's a mystery to us. I'm Sorry Zuko."

The Fire Lord balled his fists as anger surged through his veins. There was an old wives tale that firebender's blood literally boiled when they were mad. As his fists shook in fury, he was certain that it was more then a tale. "You!" Zuko shouted, pointing his finger at the Kyoshi Warrior he frightened earlier, "You watch my nation. I'll be right back." A small startled squeak escaped the girl's mouth, but she didn't protest.

"Zuko!" Mai's raspy voice called after him, she glanced at Ty Lee, who's gaze was somewhere far off and frightening. She shoved her best friend, snapping her out of her guilt-ridden state, "Come on Ty Lee!" The two friends followed after the Zuko, Suki behind them.

"Zuko! Where are you going?" His girlfriend shouted, as they headed towards the open field where the hot air balloons were stored. "I'm going to see Uncle." Zuko spat. "He'll figure out what to do about this whole Azula problem!"

Aang sat comfortably in hammock in the Western Air Temple, watching the clouds float by, "You know Appa, I've been thinking of building a city based on this new peaceful world, a place where people from all the nations can live together. What do you think?" The bison let out a soft growl-like noise, as the avatar turned to look at him. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea too." A shriek rang about the canyon that Aang's house sat in, starling the boy. The hammock rocked slightly as Aang shot up out of it. The frantically beating wings of Hawky, the poorly named hawk Sokka had purchased, came into view. The bird let out a cries of urgency as it landed on crumbing marble railing that led to a mediation room.

"Is that Hawky!" Sokka said, bursting out of his chamber with a chicken-pig rib half shoved into his mouth and another one in his hand, "Thank the Spirits he's back. You know I'm sick of everyone sending him out like he's some sort of messenger for everyone to use. First Toph and Katara send him out to deliver a message to Toph's mom, and then you and Zuko start sending messages to each other using Hawky! He's my pet. Mine!" Sokka's rib free hand stroked the feather's on the hawk's head as Aang opened the message capsule on the birds back., "Who's a good birdy, you are, Hawky, that's right, you are! Hey that's my rib!" The bird squawked as it ripped the meat off the rib bone in its owner's hand. Sokka frowned, letting his bird eat the rib.

"What's all the noise about?" Katara placed her hands on her hips as she and Toph emerged from what was left of the fountain Combustion Man blew up. The two girls were working on rebuilding it, along with other parts of the temple that were ruined, in order to provide a home to those who had lost their's in the war.

"Hawky's back and he's eating my food!" Sokka said, scowling in the direction of the bird.

"Hawky's back?" Toph cheered, "Is there another letter from my mom in there? Its been over a week since I last herd from her!"

Aang shook his head. "No, there is a letter from the Kyoshi Warriors. It says Azula escaped."

"Is it from Suki?" Sokka laughed, "She's such a kidder. Of course Azula can't escape, that be impossible."

Katara leaned over her boyfriend's shoulder reading the message, "It's from Hai, not Suki."

"Which one is that again?" Toph said while sticking a finger in her ear, scooping ear wax out with her finger nail, "They all look the same to my feet."

"She's the one with the four hair pins in her hair bun." Aang replied, gesturing to his head illustrating his point.

"Psh, like that makes a difference," Toph replied, "except for Suki they all look the same."

"Uh," Katara replied, raising an eyebrow, "I think you're missing the point. Azula escaped." They grew silent for a moment, digesting her words.

"She couldn't have escaped." Sokka whispered, "The cave-lake-prison… It was designed perfectly for hold her." He grasped the scroll with the note from Hai and read it. "She set her own wrists on fire to escape! Only a crazy person would do that! She's a crazy person!"

"Obviously," Toph snorted, "But what we need to focus on is what we are going to do about crazy pants escaping."

* * *

><p>"Triple Security on your father." Iroh said while preparing the ingredients to make the perfect up of ginger tea. Iroh was a strong believer that there was a tea for every emotion. Ginger tea was good for soothing the feeling of dread in a person's stomach. And the way Zuko looked, he need that feeling gong quick. Iroh pressed his palm to the bottom of the tea kettle, waiting for water to be the perfect temperature for dried ginger root. "Azula might try to break him out. Your father may have lost his bending, but there are still few people who believe that the Fire Nation is the superior race of people. They'd like to see your father back on top. And of course Azula, even without my brother, is such a wild flam, she is bound to destroy anything and everything in her path."<p>

Zuko's gaze hardened as he stared speck on the wall. Ty Lee wore an expression as equally gloomy as her best friend. Suki frowned; the news of the Azula had really taken its toll on everyone. "Rest assured my sister warriors and I will take up guarding Ozai, along with guards, and I am sure Aang and the others will as well."

"It won't be enough." Zuko muttered. "Azula's normally so cold and calculating. She defeated you and your warriors before, struck down Aang, and even wounded Uncle."

"But you defeated her before, can't you do it again?" Ty Lee whimpered, her fingers twisting the edge of her braid around her finger. "You just have to Zuko, you have too! She needs to be locked up!"

"When Katara and I took her down, she was off." The Fire Lord thought back to the battle that led to his sister's imprisonment. She was shaken, a glazed glimmer in her eyes, wild, like an animal. "But since then she's submitted herself to insanity. She's embraced the madness. Now it's a part of her. And before she was this fearsome being of fire bending, but at least everyone knew what to expect from her. But now… Now she's this new being… uncontrollable, untamed wild fire. She's unpredictable! I don't know where she'll go or what she'll do next."

The sharp whistle of the tea kettle startled the group of young adults. Iroh removed the kettle from the burner and poured five glasses of ginger tea. He sipped his cup and looked out into the group of young warriors. "Well, nephew. I guess the only to do now is wait for Azula to strike."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Well hello again XD long time no see~ I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a few months, between college, Nanowrimo, and problems with my Spleen I haven't had the time. But since the semester is out, I'm free to write as much as my heart desires :D

Um there were a few notes I wanted to make-

1) Hai, the Kyoshi Warrior I named is not an Original Character-

a href=".?title=Kyoshi_Warriors&image=Kyoshi_Warriors-png"img width="333" height="250" src="./_cb20110128050112/avatar/images/4/4f/Kyoshi_"/a

She's the one on the right of Suki. I named her XD Hai is a Chinese name, and I felt that in ordered for the story to flow easier I needed a name for a warrior. She isn't going to be a main character or anything and in the new Avatar book series that takes place after the War I am hoping she along with her fellow warriors get real names. Till then, I will name them so I won't have to keep referring to them as 'one of the Kyoshi Warriors;.

2) I wanted to reference the future book series- thus Aang talking about what will be "Republic City" where Aang's son will reside.

3) I wanted to make a individual Christmas Story for both Harry Potter and Avatar, but they will be linked to this story- I wanted to know if anyone would be interested in reading it.

That was all! Till next time, R&R-

再见!

Fair winds!

Tygersprite


	5. Blood Rights

N/A: Hello my darling little reader people! Can you all do me a favor? Please review/comment whatever with the **name a random female from your favorite show/book.** I need a random character from another fandom thingie to **put in the story**. Please?

P. S. Azula POV was really hard to write in, so I will probably try to fix it up later to make the story flow better, please bear with me.

**Avatar in The Wizarding World**

**Chapter Five**

**Birth Rights**

* * *

><p>Before her grandfather died, he told Azula of many stories about the Fire Nation and the Royal Blood lines right to power. That's how she knew where to go once she was released from her prison.<p>

"Your father is rash, granddaughter," Azulon told her in the empty throne room, "His arrogance will be his downfall, its written in prophecies he will shame our blood."

Even when she was four, barely old enough to create a flame, she was a fierce and cunning child, sharper than most children twice her age, "Prophecies, grandfather?" She expected an answer, but the old man just smiled down at her, like he was pleased with her, like she was a prized pet. He had encouraged Ozai to shape her into what she was today. She'd was the only worthy to not only carry his blood, but his name. So he trusted her with a small well kept secret.

And that's why she headed to Hing Wa Island. To the rest of the world it was just an island on the edge of the her Nation that produced Ash Bananas. But it contained a secret so powerful and dark, that it was only past to the worthiest candidates in in the Fire Nation Royal family, the ones that displayed the true attributes of their blood.

Azula pondered this as her slender fingers touched the polished wood of a cabinet. It was perfectly smooth to the touch, if she were just to heat her hands just slightly, the beautiful wood would crack and blacken from the blaze. It was a lovely little idea. Burning something to nothing but ash just because she could. It more than just a lovely idea, it was an absolutely delicious idea. Her fingers twitched with hunger. It had been so long since she set something on fire. So, so long. But she refrained. The cabinet was important.

It didn't seem like it. The cabinet seemed like most cabinets in the world, perhaps a little bit more elaborate the most. The cabinet doors contained the symbols of the four kingdoms, formed by dark iron. The handles were from a substance she didn't recognize. They were like a horn of some unknown beast, thick at the base and slimmer as it reached the top. A natural looking spiral indentation swirled around each handle. The raven haired princess reached out and touched one of the handles, running her fingers down it. It was cool at first, then warmed slightly from the heat of her hands. It felt like touching many layers of seashells piled into each other forming the beast-horn door handles. She pulled on one of the handles, but the door was locked.

Her fingers graced the small hole underneath one of the handles as she glanced behind her, "Where is the key?"

A man in red a red robe and matching ceremonial head piece of a Fire Sage reached into his wide-mouthed sleeve and pulled out a silver bracelet, "Here you are Princess. I guarded it with my life. Even when the late Admiral Zhao imprisoned my fellow sages and I, I protected the key with my life. All in the hopes of pleasing you, princess."

"Are expecting praise for merely doing your duty?" Azula growled, grasping the bracelet. She glanced at the jewelry piece, "What is this? I asked for a key." Her voice grew dangerous, her finger tips warming up, as flames licked pads of her fingers. She raised a single flaming finger up, warning the old sage of the consequence of displeasing her.

"Patience Princess," The Great Sage said, gesturing down to the bracelet, "Look closer, all is not was appears to be." Azula pursed her lips and glanced at the piece of jewelry. It was carved into the shape of a snake, and there was absolutely nothing interesting about it at all. That was, until it hissed at her.

Azula's free was engulfed with flames, ready to burn the reptile if it so much as flicked it's tongue in the wrong direction, "What sort of trick is this?" The raven haired girl snarled. The silver snake hissed again and she lifted it up to her eyes. Its silver-green tongue wasn't forked like any snake she was familiar with. Instead it was circular, with a flat square attached to the bottom of it, upon which the fire nation flame symbol cut into it. "This… this is the key?"

"Yes princess." Responded the Sage. Azula's mind fluttered, spots of red and black flicked into her line of vision. The bracelet was a living key. That wasn't possible. That didn't make... It had to be...

Lies! Lies! Lies! Her mind whispered to her, each time it said the word it got louder inside her head. Lies! Lies! Lies! Just like seeing her mother before her coronation as Fire Lord. Lies! Her mind shrieked the word as she stared at the hissing snake. Lies! The word had her heart racing and her pulse beat rapidly so loudly it was like a drum beating in her ears along with the word. Lies! Her vision grew darker and hazier and her head rang with the sounds of her insanity growing.

_Azula._

It was a whisper, just a little whisper but it calmed the madness inside her mind.

_Azula._

Her golden eyes flickered looking for the source of the whispered till she felt the snake wrap around her finger.

_Look at me Azula._ She glanced down towards the snake as it wrapped itself around her finger, forming a ring with its tail and body while its head looked up at her. She regarded the ring carefully, staring deep into its emerald eyes.

"I've spent enough time inside my own mind during my imprisonment to know when its lying to me."

The snake's key tongue flicked, _then you should know when it's telling the truth as well._ The snake pointed its head in the direction of the Sage, and Azula glanced in his direction as well.

The man stared at her in pure awe. His lips slightly parted, his eyes wide. Azula's eyebrow twitched and she could hear the chorus of her mind beginning to chant to her again.

"He cannot hear you." Her lips pursed, and she felt herself starting slip back into her crazed state.

_He can, just not in the way you can. He can see me move, and hear me hiss, but he isn't like you. His blood isn't good enough._ Azula's brow arched, the language of blood and the rights that came with it was a concept she understood well. Yet she had never encounter a situation where her royal blood had allowed her to communicate with a snake shaped key.

She heated up her hand, and the snake's sliver scales glistened, "Explain yourself at once, or I will melt you in to a pretty little puddle."

The snake let out whining scream and its key tongue flickered in and out of its mouth, _Open the cabinet! The cabinet!_ Azula smiled satisfied and forced the snake into the lock, and tossed it aside when the doors swung open. The princess examined the insides of the cabinet. It smelled of musty wood, and everything was covered in a small layer of grime. She grimaced.

The princess turned and sat a nearby table and glanced at the Fire Sage, "Clean it out. I want it dust free before I touch anything in there." The old man nodded and untied his waist sash, using it as a dust rag. He removed a few old books, their covers torn and tattered. But the gold leaf lettering in a foreign language intrigued her. She picked up one of the books and flipped through it. There were drawings of different benders and animals; a few she recognized a few she did not. The secrets of her grandfather were becoming more mysterious to her. She glanced back at the cabinet, spotting a hook on the back of one of the doors with another piece of jewelry hanging on it. Tucking the book under her arm, she walked over to examine it. It was a snake pendant with a curvy blade jutting out of its mouth hanging on a chain. Another snake. Azula's perfectly arched brows raised, she was beginning to see a pattern.

She plucked it from the hook and gasped.

It was as if someone plunged a fishing lure into her navel and reeling her into a strange place. She was in a tunnel of what seemed like gray waves of ocean, lightning spiraled around it. Her vision blurred as she propelled forward, her watery eyes staining her vision. Frost crept over her clothing, and it spread to her fingers and onto her cheeks. Her bun had fallen out and dark hair was wildly flying behind her. Her ears popped and her stomach grew queasy.

Then it stopped. She stumbled trying to regain her balance.

Sound hit her, making her gasp. Her golden eyes flew wildly around her surroundings. Giant machines whirred in front of her. Smoke erupting from stacks on top of them and people piled into them. The princess tilted her head, her dark hair cascading down her shoulders, the younger people, all adoring dark robes, were the ones boarding the metal machines. All of them carrying luggage. The machine was a transportation device. They were unimpressive compare to the vehicles in her nation. She turned her gaze towards the rest of this new land. There was laughter and smiles and tears. People were hugging each other, saying what seemed to be good bye.

Azula's fists tightened, and she realized she was holding both the book, and the necklace. Could the necklace send her back home? Should she even go home? After all this is one of her grandfather's many secrets. She scanned the foreign land, for some sort of clue of what to do.

From the corner of her eyes she spotted a man heading towards her. Her eyes widened, her first instinct was to burn him to a crisp, but he gestured to the necklace in her hand and flashed her one of his own. Her golden eyes narrowed, studying this man. His long hair was a strange color, almost white, but with a hint of gold in it. His clothing, like everyone else in this strange land, were radically different from what she knew. But he, by some twist of fate, knew her bloodline. And at the very least she could receive some information from him.

* * *

><p>Lucious Malfoy had not been please when his wife insisted they drop off Draco at Platform 9 ¾ together. He blatantly refused. But she pushed the issue. So he ended up the filthy train platform watching the unwashed masses hobble onto the Hogwarts express.<p>

However it all had been worth it when he spotted a young girl apparate in. At first it struck him as odd, for the girl couldn't have been more then fifteen years of age, way to young to legally use apparation. However he instantly spotted then pendant swinging from her hand. It was a Slazar Slytherin Supporters charm. The man grinned. This girl, whoever she was, wasn't part of the wizarding community nor was she a muggle. She would be his ticket to success in the eyes of not only his father but the entire SSS and their plan. She could very well land him a powerful position in the world he and his fellow pure bloods hoped to create.

He approached the girl slowly, she glanced at him, with an almost feral expression in her eyes. She had a familiar power-hungry gleam in her eyes that Lucious himself was very familiar with. She was driven, and powerful, just what he needed. But first, he'd have to win her over. Quickly he presented his own SSS charm, proving they had something in common.

Her full lips pursed together, "我在哪里?"

"Pardon?" Lucious asked.

"什么？我在哪里？你 是谁？" The girl spat out quickly.

"Ah," Lucious replied, pulling out his wand, he pointed it at her throat, "_Babblanous!"_A golden stream of light flowed out of the tip of his wand, and melted into the girl's skin.

She gasped, dropping the pendant and ancient looking book as her hands shot up to her to her throat. Realizing she unharmed she glared at him. "What was that?" He noticed that her fist seemed to be on fire, a warning to him... She would indeed make a powerful ally on his side. He smiled.

"There we go, now that the pesky little language barrier is out of our way, we have a lot to talk about. It seems we have a lot in common

* * *

><p><strong>Translated list of What Azula is saying:<strong>

Pretty much what you expect

1) Where am I?

2) What? Where am I? Who are you?

**Notes on the story:**

- The necklace was a portkey in case my crappy writing didn't make that clear

-Hing Wa Island is a real Island in the Avatar world and it is known for its Ash Bananas which are suppose to be comparable to yams.

-I've never had a yam (Not a story note, just thought I'd share.)

When's the legend of Korra coming out? The Avatar comics are suppose to be out soon too! :P

Till next time my pretty little readers

再见！

Oh yeah! Please please please please with sugar and other sweets on top** review with a female character and the name of the show/book she is in**, for **she will be part of this story**!


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

**Jakeroo123:** Ha ha Candice is an awesome Choice

**Dark at Noon:** Such an awesome Choice. The books are by one of my favorite authors!

To everyone else! Thanks for sticking with me! I've a lot going on so I haven't had much time to write, so thanks again for sticking with me! 3 you guys rock! Ps keep review with a **favorite female character!** And she will make an appearance towards the end :D

* * *

><p>Chapter six<p>

The Calm before the Storm

Harry, Ron and the rest of Gryffindor boys returning to Hogwarts for their eighth year, sat silently during the sorting hat ceremony. It seemed so trivial. It made them feel old. And slightly stupid. The train ride to Hogwarts they tried to enjoy themselves, but Ron voiced the little thought that was in all of their heads. The entire way Ron kept repeating the same phrase over and over again.

"No one has ever repeated a year in Hogwarts. We're the bloody first! I should of just gone to work for my dad." At first it was easy to argue with the phrase. They were heroes. Why would it anyone disapprove a hero taking a year off from school to save the world. Harry pointed out that Hermione could probably name someone who repeated a year. Seamus argued that he and Neville had actually gone to school but just hid out in the room of requirements for the majority of the year. Neville said his grandma told him that there was no shame in finishing your education.

But the Weasley boy had just one word that countered every single argument that came his way. Malfoy. Heroes, Education, and Hermione facts aside, the fact that Draco Malfoy sat in the same train as them tarnished their return to Hogwarts. They tried to brush it aside, act as if Draco's presence meant nothing. But it did. It really did.

And sitting in the great hall during the sorting ceremony that thought nagged at them. During the Hat's shouts and house cheers it was all they could focus on.

Harry leaned against his hand and stared out at the Slytherin table. A round of applause was rippling through the notoriously dark house. Draco was half heartedly patting a newcomer on the back, but the white haired boy's focused quickly returned the goblet before him. There was no spark, no fierce burning fire of arrogance and arsery left in the boy. Draco was just a shell.

Harry was just about let it drop, forget about Draco, and just focus on his final year of schooling when his scar prickled. And there it was, that arrogance look. That spark. That flame. All of it in one vicious expression. Everything he hated about Malfoy in one gaze. But it wasn't from Draco. Harry took off his glassed and rubbed them clean. Once they were in their proper place, Harry gazed back at the intense eyes. They belonged to a girl, a new girl. The hat mentioned something about her transferring from a magic school in China.

She could have been pretty. Harry couldn't help but notice that. She would have been pretty perhaps, if she wasn't underage. She had full lips, with a natural red tint to them. A nice creamy white skin with almond undertones. Thick raven hair. Her Asian-like eyes slanted upwards, elegantly framing her golden eyes. But those eyes. They ruined her. Everything about her was overshadowed by the air of danger she sent off. Harry's scar sent a violent splash of pain down the jagged length of its shape. And then he passed out.

* * *

><p>Mai's finger snaked around her boyfriend's neck, pulling him close to her. He felt ridged in her arms, despite the comforts of the place. Slowly she rubbed circles into his skin, trying to sooth Zuko, but the Fire Lord remained stony.<p>

"Relax Zuko." She whispered into his ear, tucking a strand of raven hair that had escaped from his royal head piece behind his ear, "We haven't found a trace of Azula. Maybe she just wanted her freedom and she's going to live out her life far far away from us."

Zuko's head swung towards her in disbelief, "Do you honestly believe that, how long have you known her, Mai? Azula never stays away for long. Power is what she love the most. And she can't have power without eliminated Aang and I."

Mai's lips parted in protest, but she knew it was the truth. Her cheeks flushed slightly with the knowledge she had set free the one person who do anything in her power to destroy the man she loved with her entire heart. And she had done it to save her relationship.

Zuko slumped down onto a pile of pillows. He reached up and unpinned his royal head piece and let his hair free. He was more comfortable that way. Not that he didn't like being Fire Lord. He loved it. He loved his people, and leading them to the way of peace and love and respect that land once lacked. The crown however was pain in the ass.

But it didn't matter. With his sister lingering in the world somewhere he couldn't even focus on his people. He couldn't lead them like they deserved to be led. He was failing as a leader.

"You don't become great young lord by walking on flat land. You must scale mountains first." The scent of cinnamon chai tea wafted into the room, followed by Iroh. The old man placed a hand onto his nephew's back and offered him a cup of tea. Mai noted the way that Zuko's shoulders slopped down, and his spine slouched against Iroh's palm. Mai envied the way the tea maker had a relaxing effect on what should be hers. Rationally she knew it was because Iroh was Zuko's parental figure. But her heart panged with jealous from her lack of ability to comfort her boyfriend. She wouldn't even need to comfort her boyfriend if it weren't for Azula.

"Would you like some tea, Mai?" Iroh set one of the palace's jade tea cups before her. He spooned in some sugar into her tea, and smiled, "Something sweet for a bitter girl."

He laughed and Zuko smiled, but Mai's eyebrows furled, "Whats that suppose to mean?" The two men exchanged glances, confused by her words. Iroh had said them thousands of times during the lunches they often had together. Mai use to like those lunches. They were arranged by Zuko so the two people he loved the most could get to know one another. But lately…

Mai took in Iroh's expression. He remained calm despite her outburst, but his eyes probed into her, sensing there was something wrong with her. It was only a matter of time before he found out about her role in Azula's plan.

"Sorry." Mai said with little feeling behind the word, "I'm just upset. About Azula."

Zuko reached for her hand, giving it a little, understanding squeeze, "we all are. Uncle, do you have any news?"

"I visited Ran and Shaw with other members of the White Lotus," the tea maker said, referring to the ancient dragons living with the Sun Warriors. "I thought they might impart some wisdom upon me."

"Did they?" Zuko asked.

"They told me this nephew, that our bloodline is a double edge sword. That your sister has the capability to destroy many worlds, just as you have the capability to heal them. They also told me they have a gift for you." The old man existed the room and returned with a giant, golden, oval-shaped stone.

The Fire Lord gently lifted the stone from his uncles arms, and sat it on his lap, "The sun stone? Why would they give me the sun stone?" Iroh smiled and gave his nephew's should an affectionate squeeze.

"Zuko!" came a shout from the outside the comfy tea room the trio sat in. A blast of wind burst into the room, furniture skidding against the floor, the tea cups flying, and curtains ripped out of the wall. Appa's furry head poked in from the open doors leading to the terrace. Aang slid into the room followed by Sokka, Katara, Toph, Ty Lee, and Suki.

"Zuko!" Sokka shouted with enthusiasm, "We saw a giant turtle lion that was an island! It was awesome! It was all 'why have you come, young ones?' and Aang was all 'we have come to seek your wisdom! Hey nice sun stone!'"

His sister, who had been on a separate trip with the other girls looked at Sokka curiously and asked "Did the Lion turtle tell you anything useful?"

"Not at all." Sokka replied picking up the golden stone from beside the Fire Lord and giving it a shake, "Did you guys have any luck with June?"

"That Shirshu couldn't sniff its way out of a sack," Toph snorted while her index finger buried its way into her ear canal, collecting ear wax under her dirty fingernail, "It did the same thing it did when we asked it about Aang. It must be broken."

"Toph," Suki said laying a hand on the earth bender's shoulder, "Nyla couldn't find Aang because his scent was masked by the Lion Turtle scent. He's been all over the world so he smells like the Earth itself."

Zuko leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees, "If June's shirshu couldn't find my sister, she wasn't on the Lion Turtle, and the dragons had no idea, we're doomed. We've exhausted all our options. Right now Azula is plotting revenge on us, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and we have nothing. We're sitting turtle-ducks. She's going to hit us, and its going to hurt." His words caused the air to thicken with dread and worry. Fear was creeping slowly into their minds.

Iroh placed his hand on the arms of his chair and lifted himself up, collecting the chipped cups of tea that Appa's arrival had knocked into a state of disarray. He placed them on a golden tray and carried them to the doorway, "all of you have become a family to Zuko and I. Each of you has a place in my heart. I know all you will find the answer, all you have to do is look at the information you've received. I will go brew some saffron tea to simulate our brains."

After he left Sokka stared up ceiling, "Can tea actually stimulate your brain. I mean it's just hot leaf juice. I'm pretty sure my brain doesn't like hot leaf juice."

"Don't let uncle hear you say that," Zuko said with a hint of humor, "but that's not what we should be focusing on."

Appa yawned as time ticked on, the sun lowering in the sky. Toph had stretched out on a couch by herself in the corner, snoring softly. Ty Lee walked around on her hands, insisting that that it helped her think. Everyone else sat around a slightly elongated table, empty tea cups and plates of half eaten roast duck sitting before them.

"Let's go over it from the top," Sokka said as everyone groaned, "What do we know."

"June wasn't able to locate Azula," Katara offered up, "But she wasn't on the one place that would mask her scent."

"And?" Sokka asked.

"None of the White Lotus masters have heard anything from her." Suki said, "So she's not in any major cities."

"Maybe she's in Ba Sing Se, she could easily hide out in all of the tunnels under that city," Ty Lee replied walking into the center of the room upright, "I bet the scent of all the people there could hid hers, and those creepy earth benders of hers a probably treating her like a queen."

"I don't think that's possible." Aang replied, "I received a letter from Smeller Bee and Long Shot saying they've turned those tunnels into a place for orphans from the war to go. I'm pretty sure they would have told us if they saw anything suspicious."

Sokka rubbed his chin as the wheels in his head turned rapidly. He thought about Azula, and everything that had happened with her. Zuko's visit. Her escape. Her missing from the world. His eyes widened and he stood up.

"Aang you're the bridge between worlds!" The water tribe boy said grasping Aangs shoulder and giving him a good shake.

"Uh, yeah, I thought you knew that Sokka."

"No! Well yeah, I knew that, but it's not what I was referring too." Excitedly Sokka ran out of the room onto the terrace to dig through on one of the bags on Appa's back.

"What's with all of the noise?" Toph asked groggily as she lifted her head off a silk pillow, her hair sticking to the side of her face. She brushed it off and up, "and why is Sokka's wearing stupid hat?" Sure enough Sokka returned with his detective hat on as well as his bubble pipe.

The other stared at him, some amused, most annoyed, as the boy began pacing a crossed the room, "you see Azula was unable to be located by any of our best resources, not by June, the Lion Turtle, or even Ran and Shaw."

"We know Sokka, that's what we've been saying for the past few hours." Suki said lying on the couch.

"But here is the interesting part," Sokka said sticking his pipe into his mouth and blew several bubbles, "Did or did not Azula refer to Aang as the bridge between worlds?"

"She did but I don't see what that has to do with anything," Ty Lee replied.

"Azula can't be found in this world," Sokka said, "Therefore, she's in another world." There was no noise in the room. A swan-owl hooted and crickets chirped outside, but there was no noise inside as the digested Sokka's words.

Zuko looked up from the floor where his gaze had been focused for the past hour, "Azula said that my mother wasn't of this world anymore… you don't think she meant my mother traveled to this other world? And Azula traveled to this world too?"

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Sokka said, removing his detective hat setting it on the table, "There is this world, the spirit world, why wouldn't there be other worlds besides those two?"

Aang rubbed his head and gazed toward the moon, "And all we have to do is get there."

* * *

><p>Azula brushed her hair from the Slytherin common room. The room resided in a sunken ship, a tad distasteful for such a powerful house. But it didn't matter, she was where she was suppose to be. Lucious Malfoy assured her that power would come to her here at Hogwarts, and after seeing this hidden world, she was sure he was right. Lucious was stupid, that she was sure of, but his money and connections would prove to be useful as time rolled on.<p>

When they met he insisted she follow him. If it weren't for the snake necklace he wore she would have burned him to a crisp for trying to assert power. He knew nothing of her status, her birth rights, her own power. But she found a way to show him. When there were out of the public in the train station's bathroom, she struck something called a house elf with lightening killing the creature instantly. It had stunned him in his tracks, but he recover quickly.

"Interesting," was all that he had said to her before tapping a wall three times with.. with a stick called a wand. Before her eyes the wall transformed into a fireplace. He set a fire, a green fire, and stepped into expecting her to follow. She did. And then she was whisked off to a place called the Ministry of Magic. There she met another man with a snake necklace. The two proceed to talk about things she didn't understand, and she hated that.

But at the end of it she understood this. Her great grandfather Sozin had met someone named Salazar Slytherin and together they made a plan to take over two worlds. Salazar introduced her great grandfather to a woman, a witch who would become his wife, making Azula a witch with powerful blood. She was able to use magic in this new world she was in, that in combination with her fire bending would make her truly powerful. So they sent her to Hogwarts. A teacher there would sew a patch into some magical piece of fabric called a Sorting Hat that would trick the magical fabric think she was suppose to be at the prestigious school. Thus she was put into the house with the best blood.

If it were anyone else, their mind would spin from this information. But since her mind was slightly off to begin with, she handled this information well. She understood there was a sect of the Fire Sages here, that would take care of her every need. In fact they'd be relocating to the town near her new school any day now to help her adjust to the new world and help her focus on her new mission.

A wave rocked the common room and she rolled her eyes. Why was this house associated with water? It was poor choice, even if this world didn't have bending. With a sigh she placed her hair brush on nearby coffee table. Currently she was watching several of her housemates carrying her new things up to the room that she unfortunately shared with several other girls. She could of insisted that she have her own room, but she needed to blend in with the wizarding world. Sharing a stupid room would help her with that. The princess didn't understand everything with in this new world, but her sages would help her do that. She waved over a boy with a box of her things and took a book from him. It was written in her language, with symbols instead of letters. The spell Lucious had placed upon her helped her understand both, but she still preferred her own.

It was a history book. That much was easy to tell, one of the Fire Sages had written it so she's be up to date with the politics of magic. She understood so great evil had been defeated and now the pathetic Salazar Slytherin Society was trying to pick up the pieces and conquer, but that bored her. In the end she'd wind up betraying them of course and ruling two worlds, but she need to know the facts. She flipped few pages in, to see the picture of the person who had triumphed from the wizard war. Some boy with glasses. The picture moved, which rather disturbed her, and the boy raised up his hair revealing what was underneath. A lightening bolt scar. A scar. A scar like her brothers.

Her mind when white, bubbling over with hate and confusion and madness, and she quickly blinked it away. Azula poked her nail into the picture scratching the boys face up. She recognized him from the Sorting Ceremony. He was going to her school. She smiled. That was just plain perfect. Now she could kill him.

* * *

><p>NA: Fun daby doozy, knocked another chapter out of the way. I figured it was time to update with Korra out and all. Sorry I haven't been posting. I suck and my brain hurts. I will try to hurry and update sooner now.

**CJwrites**- **Challenge accepted **It will be a one shot and not actually part of the real story though XD

Anywhoozle I think I had some notes to add so here we go, Ran and Shaw are really the names of the the dragons, and the stone in the episode they were in was called the sun stone.

The Slytherin house is actually in a sunken ship I only know this from Pottermore. I'm Slytherin. Don't judge me. Merlin was a Slytherin too...

Thats it.

So till next time!

再见！

Oh yeah! Please please please please with sugar and other sweets on top** review with a female character and the name of the show/book she is in**, for **she will be part of this story**!


End file.
